User talk:Honeyshine100
Why are you here? Question? Reply? Spam? (Please don't!) Charart or Sig? Hey everyone! I would really love it if you could follow these rules! 1. NO CUSSING! I really am not a fan of it. 2. No spam please! 3. Please don't try to advertise other wikis. Although if your desperate for me to join your wiki I'm happy to just leave the link. Re: Thanks! 04:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: I have asked Sunstream, and she's said it's fine. QB made the blank, and asked if she could use it on her own wiki. You're not bothering me :P if it's wiki stuff 23:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sig Is it okay if you change your sig into a template? It's taking up a lot of space on the editor. Just put in your Preferences. 00:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: I've created a roleplay page, but you may improve on it- link. And to reserve a Charart, just click here, edit the page and reserve a Charart on the table. Hope it helped! 03:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: You roughly need to get on about 2:00pm Friday 1 May (California time), if you can't, then come at 2:00pm Saturday 2 May (California time) 21:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sig Please immediately remove my picture from your signature. I never gave you any permission to use it, and it's for my own use. I created it myself and it took a long time to make it. A VERY long time. If you don't, I'll have to remove it permanantly from your signature. Regards, - 22:09 Mon Apr 27 Sure 23:33 Tue Apr 28 Sorry, haven't had time to work on it ^^ ' I'll get it to you soon 21:40 Sun May 3 http://www.ezimba.com/work/150504C/ezimba19443514437500.gif here 21:59 Sun May 3 Re: Oops! Forgot to change it. There were some difficulties in deciding the parents, and we changed Snowpaw, Moonkit and Bluekit's parents to Goldenblaze and Dewnose, but I guess I forgot to change it on their pages. Thanks for telling me! 06:59, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I think Rushstar has about 6 lives left (as written in QB's RP book), and Fernpool (Bramble) was chosen to succeed him, so the next successor will depend on her. And we'll have to wait till Ashpaw dies, sorry, but if you want to choose another cat we can give her greencough? 10:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Sig hyperlinks It is required that your sig takes others to your talk page, so would you mind changing it? Just put (text) replacing (text) with the text you would like 10:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I mean to your talk page. Ash links to your userpage, and we need somewhere to go to your talk, like this page I'm on now. My sig links to my talk- the Blow away the white part. That's what I mean by talk page 21:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) List of Cats Please do not change the list of cats. Only QB, YoungChamp and I are allowed to change the cats on the list. Besides, I already told you that RiverClan already has a leader- Rushstar. I saw you edited it and added Waterstar as the leader of RiverClan. I know I didn't tell you this before, but if you do it again I will have no choice but to remove your adminship, meaning you can't edit any pages except for the rp pages. 08:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Good news! I've created more rp pages that allows you to rp more than one cat! Waterstar is still not allowed, however, because RippleClan (the 'new' RiverClan) has a leader 04:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) For the first few months of this, QB and I were unsure of how to lead the rp, so we just made cats apprentices or warriors depending on our timing- one week=one moon. But now we have rp, so things will happen a little differently. I'll put Brambleheart down as a warrior in RippleClan 23:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Also, would you like Brambleheart to have been a queen? If so, which cats would be her kits? You can make new apprentices if you like, and have Brambleheart as their mother 00:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) How do I go on chat? Everytime I click the chat button it comes up with a blank screen. Is it supposed to? 00:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat I clicked join the chat but the screen is still blank and I can't see any messages >.< 00:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Here is what I see http://www.ezimba.com/work/150503C/ezimba11760699013400.png 00:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart THe mate being Wavelight may be a problem, seeing as Willowleaf, also a kit of Ashlight and Rushstar (but now deceased) was Wavelight's original mate, and they had a litter of two- Owlfoot and Mintwhisker. The kits are fine, just a different mate perhaps? 03:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) And do you want to rp any of them? 03:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Oops, totally forgot you're rp-ing Ashwing. In that case, you can't rp any of your kits, seeing as you're only allowed to rp a maximum of two cats in each Clan. Sorry for any inconvenience! 10:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe it would be a better idea to create a new mate altogether. There aren't that many toms in RiverClan, and the ones that are there already have mates. Just tell me your mate's name and description 21:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! 15:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok! 15:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: I understand that you like my color scheme, but the text for the rules are the same. I came up with the color scheme myself, and it took me a while to code, so I'd rather if you used your own colors instead. If you like, I can create one for you. Just tell me the colors you'd like 08:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't really get what you mean by 'Bramble RP-ed Brambleheart and Ashwing'. She only RPs Fernpool and Moonpaw. And also, on PCA, my Brambleheart kit image did technically come first, but if you want to redo it we can nominate it 06:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Now I saw what you meant when you said Bramble RPed your cats. She's allowed to do that, and you can use her cats to help your RP flow better, like, I don't think there will be a hunting patrol with only two cats (if there is, ignore me). And, she's right in saying Goldenflame is dead. He isn't on the allegiance list for RippleClan, unless YoungChamp added him to another Clan, and it says on his page that he is dead 07:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Signature Image(s) Unfortunately, this wiki does not let you upload images that are not used for your personal image or for the wiki. QB (the founder of this wiki, but dead because her wifi is down) requested I delete them. So sorry! 07:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Color Done! If you want me to change anything, just shoot me a message 08:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I suppose we need other characters to speak ''instead of everybody speaking to themselves? Or characters roleplayed by different users will ''never talk to each other? I was just trying to add humourous things to this, and I know that cats are allowed to hunt. But, just telling you I don't think RiverClan cats actually dive underwater to fish. Also, I don't think it's a good idea to choose my own sister as the deputy (only if ''I become the leader), can I make you into another litter or something? 11:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, okay.But just to make it clear, can we have a few quotes from characters that are not owned by the users? 15:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh kk~ that's exactly what I did =P 00:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Btw Oh right, I think Goldenflame is dead because it says he's in StarClan on his page. I'm not sure what happened though :P 01:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Task 1 Ok, Yay! First, I want to work on shading with you, so can you please make me a cream she-cat warrior? Now, to shade her. * Create a new layer, and name it shading. Select a light source. E.g. If your light source was coming from the right, try to imagine which parts will be shaded, and which parts will be exposed to the light. Put the pencil tool on an opasity of 60% or so, and, go around the edges of the lineart that need shading. Here is a shading placement thing Snowsplash made for the warrior, you can look at it for refrence. * Next, blur the ''edges only of your shading, at a rate of 100. Blur it until you are satisfied. So, next we can do some tabbies and other patterns! I just wanted to see your shading. Hope to see it soon! 00:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Mentor Your unofficial mentor (Sun) doesn't meet the qualifications to be a mentor and is not allowed to mentor you, but if you're looking for someone to help with your chararts I can help =P Just drop a message on my talk or on the Mentor page for PCA. I'd love to be your mentor if you want 11:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Mentor I said I'd be happy to be your mentor, but you need to accept before we can do anything. I know YC asked ^^ We can mentor you together if you like :P 10:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Task 1: Solid-colored cats For the first task, I'd like you to try a brown cat. I'm also seeing how well you can match a given description. Description *Blank: Warrior *Gender: Female *Shading Placement: File:Warrior.shading.png *Base Pelt Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Pupil Placement: Same as in File:Bramblepool.warrior.png I see you use GIMP? Well, I'll give you step-by-step instructions (I don't use GIMP, I use Sumopaint, but I used to use GIMP before it was deleted, so I know what to do). Snow also told me you use an Apple Mac OSX. 1. Open up the desired lineart on GIMP, and use the color-select tool to select all the white, then press Command+X to delete. 2. Create a new layer underneath the lineart called 'Base Pelt Color', and fill it in with the desired color. 3. Create a new layer underneath the lineart, but above the base pelt color and name it 'Shading'. 4. Now, to actually shade your cat. I found that if you paint-bucket the entire layer with black, lower the opacity then erase the parts that will be light, it is easier to blur. Don't tint it yet, I'd like to see how you do it. Here are step-by-step instructions to help you shade~ :1. Fill in the 'Shading' layer with black. :2. Lower the opacity until you can see the lineart and base pelt color, but not so low that you can't see the shading. :3. Erase the parts that should be exposed to light. :4. Blur the edges only with a hard-edged blur tool at a rate of 100 (I don't want you to smudge the shading yet). To get a hard-edged blur tool, right-click (or Ctrl+click) the blur tool and select hard-edged. :5. Increase/Decrease the opacity of this layer until it looks just about right. :6. Set the layer to multiply. To do this, go to the 'Layers' box, go to the top left section of the box and change the mode to 'Multiply'. 5. Create another layer underneath the lineart but above ''the shading and name it 'Earpink'. 6. Select an earpink, but not too neon (make sure it blends perfectly with the fur color, if you want color-pick off this brown tabby) and draw a triangle with a size 1 brush in the ears. 7. Blur the earpink with a ''hard-edged blur tool. I cannot emphasize hard-edged enough. 8. Add eye color (make sure you use the correct pupil placement) 9. Fuzzy select all around the lineart, then go through every layer hitting 'Delete' to get rid of waste. Also be sure to get rid of waste in the triangle hole between the forepaws and hindpaws. Hope that helped! Take your time, there's no rush! 06:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, name your task File:Honeyshine.task.png and re-upload over it everytime we give you a new task, so we don't use too much space 23:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello? 11:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Battle! Edit the page RippleClan/GamePage and read the following ~ RippleClan has been thrown into battle against Rogues! The battlefield is near a lake, connected to several rivers in RippleClan's territory. Use some of the Water Combat moves to defend your territory! Simply input the code you wish to use next to your character(s)'s name 08:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Book Appearaces Snow, QB and I are writing this book and we're using the cats that were first created on WGWiki as the very first List of Cats. May we use your cats (Brambleheart/Ashwing)? 22:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Vote Could you possibly vote on this so I can end it? Also, vote three times on this, and could you fill out Ashwing? 23:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: ? I can't see your task… :( 21:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't think Ardenkit would be a likely name for a "future" warrior, but apart from the name it's fine. And I'd rather not add too many cats, RippleClan is "over-populated" at the moment 10:27, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I think that if there are to be any new kits, they can't be in RippleClan. RippleClan have far ''too many cats compared to the other Clans. QB and I agreed that for now the only kits to be born are in ThornClan, cause we're a little short of kits there 10:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree with that, we have way too many cats in RippleClan. What we actually want is not just more ''cats in other Clans, we want more roleplayers. If you realized RippleClan has passed many generations already, and other Clanners had lived forever. We need other Clans to be more active and organized as well, I'm afraid. Users who signed up for cats are mainly inactive now, which is kind of a problem. I suggest if a user hasn't been here for 2 months without telling us about it, we might remove their pages, so other users have a chance for them. 10:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Task 1 Critique This looks great! However, I think you can expand the shading a little (so there's more shading) and blur it a bit more. Looking good, though! 10:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages How do you change message walls to talk pages? I want to change it on my wiki. Thanks! 10:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) try this? here I just created it yesterday 21:43, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't want you to do it, I just want to know how to do it so I can use it for other wikis too 07:00, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! 00:45, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Psst I hope I'm not bothering you. QB's just made this wiki 00:45, May 23, 2015 (UTC)